


A Phone Call

by ReadWriteLiveDream



Series: Running Wild ~ A V3 University AU [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Continuation of Two is Company, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Years, New Years party, Phone Calls & Telephones, Shuichi just wants to hang with his friend and maybe kiss a little, new relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 00:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadWriteLiveDream/pseuds/ReadWriteLiveDream
Summary: Shuichi looks back on the year that he’s had, the ups and downs of it. He’s ready for a fresh start. That fresh start includes him picking up the phone.





	A Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This was supposed to be posted on January 1st but oops I’m a week late. It’s kind of short (Oof not even 1.5k) but I figured this was the kind of soft sweetness that I like to go for, despite it being cheesy and rushed as all hell. I also wanted to write some sweetness before I went and crushed these bois with the angst in the multichap I have planned. This is unbetad and posted on mobile, so sorry if there are mistakes! I really hope you guys enjoy this little fic!

**Five Minutes**

Most of this year was a wreck for Shuichi. He got rejected by his crush, got in a huge fight with his roommate that caused him to leave, he had to drop a class because he couldn’t handle the pressure, and he had way too many bad days than he’d like to admit.

  
The past year was a train wreck. He wants nothing more than to break free from everything that happened and start new. And finally he can.

  
Shuichi’s uncle, small-time detective Saburo Saihara, holds a New Years Party every year for all his friends and coworkers, leaving Shuichi alone in a room crowded with adults that are rapidly becoming more drunk. He wishes that he could have hung out with his friends instead, but they all seemed to be busy. Kaede was hired to play piano for a fancy business party, where they only ask her to play “Daiku” on repeat. Kaede is gonna hate that song after the season is over. Maki is being paid to watch over a child’s New Years Party and make sure they’re in bed immediately after midnight. This is probably torture for her. Shuichi would have asked Kaito, but all he had talked about was spending the break with his grandparents and Shuichi didn’t want to get in-between that.

  
“Five minutes until midnight,” Shuichi’s uncle cries. Everyone gathers around the TV, just waiting.

  
God, Shuichi really needs this New Year.

 

**Three Minutes**

 

Now that he thinks about it, the year wasn’t entirely awful, despite his cynicism towards it.

  
In the past year, Shuichi had started his second year of university, befriended the starry-eyed kid that sat next to him in his Anatomy course, became roommates with his best friend and former crush Kaede, he finally came out to his uncle as bisexual, and he got to do something he always wanted to do—Go Stargazing.

  
Not only those things, but at the end of the year was where his relationship with Kaito turned. They’d only met in April, but Shuichi feels like he’s known Kaito for longer. He’s spent the last few months growing and changing together with their relationship also growing and changing.

  
Shuichi doesn’t really know where their relationship stands right now. One real date and two kisses aren’t really something to count on, but it feels right. Talking with Kaito, holding his hand, kissing him. Everything feels right about it.

 

**One Minute**

 

Shuichi hasn’t spoken with Kaito for almost two weeks. It’s a little concerning, but it’s not just him who hasn’t reached out. Kaito hasn’t said anything. Calling him would be too annoying, anyways. He doesn’t want to disturb Kaito’s vacation.

  
He stares down at the number on his phone. Why hasn’t he called Shuichi yet? Is he waiting for Shuichi to call him? Why is Shuichi so stressed about this entire situation?

  
He just wants to hear his voice,  
“Shu-kun, come count down with us,” his uncle’s friend calls out to him. The television flashes a giant twenty.

  
“Coming!” He pockets his phone and joins the group gathered around the couch.

  
His uncle wraps an arm around him, smiling. “Ready for the New Year?”

  
“Yeah.” Shuichi smiles up at him. “I’m ready.”

  
The adults around them count down.

  
“Ten.” He remembers getting rejected on Valentine’s Day.

  
“Nine.” His roommate slamming the door of their apartment.

  
“Eight.” His grades at the end of the school year.

  
“Seven.” Crying in the bathroom of a party because things refused to work out.

  
“Six.” A new set of classes with only one subject he really wanted, but meeting people who made them better.

  
“Five.” Coming out to his uncle, followed by the longest hug he’s ever had.

  
“Four.” Kaede being his friend despite their pasts and deciding to become his roommate.

  
“Three.” Stargazing with Kaito, laughing along to dumb jokes, the boy supporting him each day.

  
“Two.” Going to the movies with some of his friends, making a day a ridiculous memory.

  
“One.” A kiss under a street light with the promise of something new.

  
“Happy new year!” The adults around him cheered, some sharing New Years Kisses, others clinking their drinks together. His uncle hugged him with cheerful pride. The past year was both shitty and wonderful, but that’s how most years are.

 

~

 

After an hour of celebration, most of the adults make their way back home, Shuichi’s uncle having called up some college students he knew that wanted to make money for New Years.

  
Shuichi sits on the couch, staring at the call button once more. Was it too late at night? Or could he be interrupting a big party? Maybe it’s actually the perfect time?

  
“Just call them,” his uncle interrupts. He’s carrying a plate of cookies and two sodas, their typical after New Years snack.

  
“How did you know I wanted to call someone?” Shuichi takes one of the sodas.

  
“You’ve been staring at your phone with a frown all night as well as running to the phone every time it’s rung over the entire break. It’s obvious that you’ve been waiting for someone to call and debating whether you want to call first” His uncle takes a bite of a cookie. “I’m a detective, Shuichi. And I specialize in marital affairs, so I’m pretty used to seeing this kind of stuff.”

  
“I hate when you’re right,” Shuichi huffs.

  
“I know.” Uncle Saburo smiles wide. “Now who has my nephew’s heart twisted like a pretzel.”

  
He stares at his unopened soda can. “His name is Kaito.”

  
“Ooh, nice name.” He takes another bite of his cookie, talking with his mouth full. “So, what’s your relationship with this Kaito?”

  
“We’ve been friends for a few months.” Shuichi blushes. “And we went on a date before break.”

  
“And you haven’t seen him since?”

  
“Nope.” Kaito had left for his grandparents the morning after their first official date. Shuichi was technically the last person to see him.

  
His uncle stares at him. “Then why haven’t you called him, kid?”

  
“Because I feel like I’d be overstepping my bounds!”

  
“You’re his friend and turning into something more than that. Do you really think he’ll care about you calling him after not seeing him for weeks?”

  
He sighs once more. “You’re right.”

  
“Of course, I am. Uncles are always right.”

  
“I thought that was mothers.”

  
“Quit, stalling and call him!”

  
Shuichi follows his uncle’s directions and presses the call button, taking in a deep breath and putting his phone to his ear. What was he even doing? Getting pressured by his uncle to call up a guy who obviously was too busy for him.

  
The phone picks up. “Shuichi?”

  
“Oh, I’m sorry, was I interrupting something?” Shuichi bites his lip. “I could call back at a better time, if you want. I know it’s late, and a holiday.”

  
“No!” Kaito surprises him. “I mean, it’s fine.” His voice softens. “I was just watching cartoons with my grandparents.”

  
Shuichi let out a chuckle. “That’s how you spend your New Years Eve?”

  
“I’d rather be having fun with my favorite people and eating sweets than getting stuck with a hangover tomorrow morning.”

Shuichi stands up from the couch and paces around the living room as they talk.

  
“Smart of you.”

  
“So, why did you call me?”

  
“Well,” he stammers. “I haven’t talked to you in a while, so I wanted to check in.”

  
“Ah, yeah.” Shuichi can just hear Kaito’s goofy smile. “Break has had me pretty busy, sorry about that.”

  
“It’s fine. I’ve been busy as well.”

  
“Yeah...”

  
The two continue talking, Shuichi still using each word with caution. Their conversation goes on for almost an hour before Shuichi realizes the time.

  
“Oh my gosh, it’s almost two.”

  
Kaito chuckles. “We’ve been on the phone this long?”

  
“I guess so.” Shuichi blushes.

 

“Sorry.”

  
“No, no. It was really nice. I felt like we could talk for hours.”

  
Shuichi takes a deep breath, trying to get out what he wanted to say. “Now that I have you on the phone, I was actually wondering, since we aren’t too far from each other, if you would like to maybe go out again sometime over the break?”

  
“Yes!”

  
Shuichi jumps.

  
“I mean,” Kaito pauses, obviously embarrassed. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

  
“Okay... How about I text you later and we can work out the details?”

  
“That’d be great.” Shuichi’s cheeks burn brighter with that comment. Good thing Kaito can’t see him.

  
“I should get going then.”

  
“It was nice to hear your voice.”

  
Shuichi’s face turns beet red. “It was nice to hear yours, too.”

  
“Goodnight Shuichi.” Kaito’s voice becomes much softer. Shuichi guesses that if Kaito had been in front of him, the two would have shared a kiss.

  
“Goodnight.” He hangs up the phone, letting out all the air he had been holding.

  
Uncle Saburo laughs at him. “You’ve got another date.”

  
“Yeah...” Shuichi smiles at his phone. Maybe this year will be better than the last.


End file.
